Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to data analytics. More specifically, embodiments presented herein relate to generating a learning model of user interests based on image or video metadata.
Description of the Related Art
Individuals take images to capture personal experiences and events. The images can represent mementos of various times and places experienced in an individual's life.
In addition, mobile devices (e.g., smart phones, tablets, etc.) allow individuals to easily capture both digital images as well as record video. For instance, cameras in mobile devices have steadily improved in quality and are can capture high-resolution images. Further, mobile devices now commonly have a storage capacity that can store thousands of images. And because individuals carry smart phones around with them, they can capture images and videos virtually anywhere.
This has resulted in an explosion of multimedia content, as virtually anyone can capture and share digital images and videos via text message, image services, social media, video services, and the like. This volume of digital multimedia, now readily available, provides a variety of information.